Young Link
Hero of Time, but with Masks! Young Link is a good buddy of Roy, having been with him for many years in the Cut house. First requited along with Wolf. Young Link doesn't talk... At least, not the same english as everyone else. He can communicate with both Toon Link and Link. Because of this, he's generally quiet but seems to be very smart, and even puts action into his own hands if need be. Plot Young Link is found by Roy watching some TV with Wolf. Young Link ignores the blood on Roy's clothing and joins Roy's team to follow him around and maybe get back on the roster. Now on Roy's side, he helps him in any way he can. Also he may secretly be the leader of this entire thing since he seems to be one of the few smart ones in the group. History After telling Zelda to stop Ganondorf early in OOT, he leaves to go find Navi. He does not find Navi. Instead he finds himself having to save some place from a Moon. He saves the place from a moon and comes back home with a huge collection of masks. He gets shoved into Melee last minute and becomes great friends with Roy after they each recieve a letter that they are getting cut from Melee to Brawl. After years of living in surprising tranquility, Roy the drags him into a quest to get themselves back on the smash roster... Relationships Roy Having been stuck with him in the cut house since before brawl, the two are surprisingly close. They view each other as brothers. Toon Link Despite their small age differences, they seem to act like BFFs and twins at the same time - calling each other 'Toonie' and 'Youngie' - even though they only had a somewhat short time to spend together, they really bonded. They're two of the few that can communicate with each other. Link Link is the big brother of the 3 Links. Young Link has more relicancy on Link compared to Toon Link, but Young Link is the more caring one towards Link because of this. Young Link is also more trusting of Link compared to Toon Link, but only slightly. Stats/Growths HP: His HP stat has a slightly fast growth rate due to all those heart pieces he's been absorbing. MP: His MP stat has a very fast growth rate due to his Magic Bar and magic abilities. Attack: His Attack stat has an avergae growth rate. His Attack stat is currently 30. Defence: His Defence stat has an average growth rate. His Defence stat is currently 28. Special: His Special stat has a slightly fast growth rate. His Special stat is currently 33. Resistance: His Resistance stat grows slightly slowly. His Resistance stat is currently 25. Speed: His speed stat has a rather fast growth which makes him one of the faster characters. His Speed stat is currently 37. Ability: His 'Magic Bar' ability allows him to use several types of magic, aka other's special attacks. For the same cost of the special attack Young Link wishes to use + 1 extra MP point, Young Link can use literally every Special Attack that the Cut Rebel's have acess to. Very useful! Trivia *As of now, the mask he has used the most is the Stone Mask *The first time he was shown talking was translated speech with Toon Link *The first special move he used that wasn't his was Pokemon Trainer - Charizard's Flare Blitz. *Despite being unable to talk, he can read and write. Category:Roy's Roster Quest Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Cut Rebels Member